Clenching A Tight Fist
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: Sikreto lang ang kanilang relasyon. Alam ni Tezuka na hindi na masaya si Sakuno at pati rin siya ay nahihirapan na. May isa siyang balak. Ngunit, makakatulong ba ang balak niya na ito o makakapagpalala lang sa kanilang relasyon? TezuSaku pair. R&R please.


**Clenching A Tight Fist**

**by: **MoonlightAkatsuki29

**Disclaimer:** Hindi ko po pag-aari ang Prince of Tennis, lalong-lalo na po ang mga characters.

**A/N:** This is only a one-shot story. I hope you like it.

**Pair: **TezuSaku

* * *

Sa una, masaya kami. Nang lumaon na, hindi na katulad ng dati na masaya kami, parati kaming magkasama at nag-uusap, at nag-de-date. Maraming nagbago sa buhay namin hanggang sa dumating ang oras na kailangan naming maghiwalay. Alam ko na masasaktan siya pero nasasaktan rin ako, hindi ko pa man nagagawa. Siguro, ito lang ang tanging paraan para maranasan niya ang magkaroon ng sarili niyang mga desisyon at kung ano pa na mga bagay na hindi ko maibigay-bigay sa kanya lalong-lalo na ang privacy.

"Magandang umaga, Mitsu." masayang sabi niya sa akin. Alam ko na hindi saya ang nararamdaman niya ngayon.

"Magandang umaga rin, Sakuno." sabi ko sa kanya at nagsimula na ulit kaming maglakad papunta sa eskuwelahan.

Makaraan ang ilang minuto na katahimikan habang naglalakad kami, hindi ko na napigilan na hindi magsalita. Alam ko na mali itong gagawin ko pero ito ang nararapat kong gawin. Alam ko na sa mata ng maraming tao, ako ang masama at si Sakuno naman ang mabuti.

"Mag-usap tayo mamaya." sabi ko sa kanya at bigla naman siyang napatingin sa akin.

"Ano naman ang pag-uusapan natin?" tanong niya.

"Malalaman mo mamaya." sabi ko.

_*~__Garago garago malhaesseo [I told you to go, to go away]_

_Sirtago nan daedaphaesseo neol dasi mot bol geot gataseo [I replied back to you that I didn't like you because I thought I wasn't going to see you again]_

_Du pallo neoreul ango sipeunde chama nan geureoji motaesseo [I wanted to embrace you with my two arms, but I couldn't do that]_

_Meonjeo ul geot gataseo [Because I thought I was going to cry first]_

_Heeojyeo sal sudo itguna urido ibyeori itguna [We can live apart, there is a farewell for us too]_

_Heosuseumman gyesok nawaseo [Only the fake laugh is coming out]~*_

Pagkarating namin sa eskuwelahan, kaagad kaming naglayo sa isa't-isa sa kadahilanang sikreto lang ang relasyon naming dalawa. Kung malalaman ng maraming tao ang relasyon namin, magkakaroon ng diskriminasyon at ito ang ayaw kong mangyari sa kanya, ang ganitong mga bagay. Sabihan na ako ng lahat ng tao na madamot ako pero ito ang makakabuti para sa kanya at sa akin.

"Tezuka!" narinig kong tawag sa akin ng isang babae. Lumingon naman ako.

"Bakit?" tanong ko sa kanya.

"Ito naman, umagang-umaga, ganyan ka. Gusto ko lang naman na makasabay ka papunta sa ating silid-aralan." sabi niya sa akin na para bang nagtatampo.

"Tigilan mo ako. Kung wala kang magawang matino, huwag ako ang pagdiskitahan mo." sabi ko sa kanya.

"Bakit ba ganyan ka sa akin, Tezuka? Masama bang sumabay sa iyo sa paglalakad papunta sa silid-aralan?" parang naiiyak na tanong niya sa akin.

"Oo, masama, dahil ayaw ko sa iyo kaya kung ako sa iyo, lumayo ka na." malamig na sabi ko sa kanya at nagpatuloy na ako sa paglalakad papunta sa aking silid-aralan.

_*~Bonaejundago ppalligarago kkok haengbokharago [I will send you away, so hurry up and go to be happy]_

_Jumeogeul kkwak jwigo nan ureosseo [Clenching my fists tight, I started to cry]_

_Urin mannaseon an dwae ijen mannaseon an dwae [We can't meet again, now we really can't meet]_

_Chagaun I mare ipsureul kkaemulgo [I bit my lips at these cold icy words]_

_Doraboji anheullae jeoldae an dorabollae [I don't want to look back, I don't want to ever look back]_

_Dajimeul hago tto dasi haebojiman geuge andwae [I tell myself over and over again, but I can't do that]~*_

Habang nagkaklase kami, kung ano-ano ang pumapasok sa isip ko. Iniisip ko kung paano na lang kapag kumalat sa eskuwelahan na naging kami ni Sakuno? Ano na lang ang sasabihin ng mga estudyante sa kanya? Mapoprotektahan ko ba siya sa mga susunod na mangyayari pagkatapos kong makipaghiwalay sa kanya? Kamumuhian ba niya ako kapag hiniwalayan ko na siya?

"Tezuka." narinig kong tawag sa akin ni Oishi.

Napalingon naman ako sa kanya at nakita ko ang guro ko at mga kaklase ko na nakatingin sa akin. Nakita ko rin sa mga mukha nila ang pag-alala.

"Tezuka-san, ayos ka lang ba?" tanong sa akin ng guro ko.

"Ayos lang po ako. Pasensya na po." sabi ko na lamang at ipinagpatuloy na lang ulit ng guro ang pagtuturo niya.

Dumating ang hapon. Bigla akong nakadama ng kaba. Buo na sa isip ko na makikipaghiwalay ako sa kanya. Makakabuti naman ito para sa akin at lalong-lalo na sa kanya. Alam ko na nahihirapan na siya sa sitwasyon namin.

_*~Geu huro dangsinege chajaganeun kkumeul banbokhajyo [After that, the dreams of me finding you repeats again]_

_Dwit moseumman boil ppun nal bomyeo useojujin annneyo [Just staring into your back, you don't smile back looking at me]_

_Bangapge insal geonneyo amureon daedabi eobseodo [I happily greet you even though there is no response from you]_

_Kkumeseo kkaeeonan dwie huhoehaji antorok [I do this so that I won't end up regretting after I wake up from this dream]_

_Bin jaril mekkugiga swipjimaneun anta [It isn't easy to fill up a blank space]_

_Gieogeun jakku geudaega inneun geu gotman bichunda [The memories just shine a light to where you are]_

_Mamedo eomneun soril geudaeege bonaeyo [Words that I don't even mean anything, I send them to you]_

_Jumeogeul kkwak jwigo Good luck to you [Clenching my fists tight, Good luck to you]~*_

Nagpunta na ako sa lugar kung saan parati kaming nagkikita. Pagkarating ko roon, hindi nga ako nagkamali. Naroon na siya at hinihintay na niya ako. Nilapitan ko na siya at nakita naman niya ako. Ngumiti siya bigla.

Biglang sumakit ang puso ko. Magagawa ko bang makipaghiwalay sa babaeng ito na mahal na mahal ko? Magagawa ko ba siyang paiyakin? Magagawa ko ba siyang saktan?

"Mitsu, mabuti at nandito ka na. Tara na?" tanong niya sa akin habang nakangiti pero hindi ako kumibo.

"Kunimitsu, may problema ba?" tanong ulit niya sa akin. Nakita ko sa kanyang mga mata ang pagtataka. Sasabihin ko na ba?

"Sakuno, maghiwalay na tayo."

"Kunimitsu, ano ba ang sinasabi mo?" tanong niya ulit sa akin at nakita ko na nangingilid ang mga luha niya.

"Sakuno, nahihirapan ka na." sabi ko sa kanya at hinawakan ko ang mga balikat niya. Bigla naman niyang tinanggal ang mga kamay ko sa balikat niya.

"Huwag mo akong hawakan. Kunimitsu, alam mo ba ang sinasabi mo? Oo, alam ko na nahihirapan na ako, pero kakayanin ko ang lahat para lang hindi tayo umabot sa ganito." sabi niya sa akin at tuluyan ng tumulo ang mga luha niya.

_*~Jibeuro doraoneun giri ireoke himdeul jul mollasseo [I didn't know it was this hard walking back home]_

_Gaseumi neomu meongmeokhaeseo [My heart is too stuffed up]_

_Jal sarayaji igyeonaeyaji nal chuseuryeobwado [I need to live better, I need to fight this off, no matter how much I tell myself]_

_Ni saenggangman naseo cham himdeulda [It is so hard because thoughts of you roam in my mind]_

_Urin mannaseon an dwae ijen mannaseon an dwae [We can't meet again, now we really can't meet]_

_Chagaun I mare ipsukkaemulgoreul [I bit my lips at these clod icy words]_

_Doraboji anheullae jeoldae an dorabollae [I don't want to look back again, I don't ever want to look back]_

_Dajimeul hago tto dasi haebojiman geuge andwae [I tell myself over and over again, but I can't do that]~*_

"Sakuno, wala na akong ibang maisip na paraan. Ayaw ko rin na umabot tayo sa ganito pero mas ayaw ko na nakikita ka na nasasaktan." sabi ko at pakiramdam ko unti-unting dinudurog ang puso ko nang dahil sa mga sinasabi ko.

"Hindi ikaw ang Kunimitsu na kilala ko. Ang Kunimitsu na kilala ko, hindi sumsuko, lalo na sa mga ganitong sitwasyon." sabi niya at umalis na siya.

Ano bang ginawa ko? May mali ba sa ginawa ko? Ang gusto ko lang naman, huwag na siyang mahirapan pero ano ang ginawa ko? Sinaktan ko lang siya at mas lalong pinahirapan.

Sumunod na araw. Maaga akong pumasok sa eskuwelahan para ayusin ang problema namin ni Sakuno. Nadatnan ko siya sa kanyang silid-aralan at nakita ko siyang masaya na nakikipag-usap sa kanyang kaibigan na si Tomoka. Gusto ko siyang tawagin ngunit nahihiya ako kay Sakuno.

"Sakuno, nandyan si Tezuka-senpai, oh." narinig kong sabi ni Tomoka kay Sakuno at lumingon naman si Sakuno sa direksyon ko. Bahagya namang sumaya ang aking puso.

"Lapitan mo na. Gusto ka yata niyang makausap." sabi ni Tomoka at lumapit naman sa akin si Sakuno.

"Bakit, Tezuka-senpai?" tanong niya sa akin na para bang walang nangyari kahapon sa pagitan namin.

"Mag-usap tayo, Sakuno." sabi ko sa kanya at nag-iba ang ekspresyon niya.

"Wala na tayong dapat pag-usapan, Tezuka-senpai. Tapos na tayo." sabi niya sa mababang boses. Hindi naman ako makaimik. Bakit ayaw ng dila ko na makisama sa akin? Bakit hindi ko mabawi ang sinabi ko kahapon?

"Sige. Aalis na ako." nasabi ko na lamang. Masyadong masakit ang puso ko. Alam ko na ako ang may kasalanan nito, kaya ito ang parusa ko.

_*~Neoran yeoja ijeulgeoran mal haedo [Even though I tell myself that I will forget a girl like you]_

_Neoran yeoja dasi boji malja dajimhaebwado [Even though I tell myself that I will never look at a girl like you]_

_Ireoke tto neoreul itji motae [But again I can't forget you]_

_Seoro saranghaenneunde jeongmal saranghaenneunde [We loved each other, we really loved each other]_

_Uriga ireoke wae heeojineunde [Why are we breaking up like this?]_

_(Heeojiji malja) [(Let's not break up)]_

_Na eobsin mot sandago jugeulji moreundago [Telling me that you couldn't live without me, telling me that you were going to die without me]_

_Keun sori chideon neon daeche eodiinni eodiganni [You, who used to say such things, where did you go, where did you go?]~*_

Hindi man naging maganda ang ending ng love story namin ni Sakuno, alam ko sa sarili ko na hindi ko na mababawi ang sinabi ko sa kanya noon. Mas mabuti na rin siguro ito. Sa buhay ng isang tao, hindi lahat ng ending ay masaya. Minsan, malungkot ito. Kung gusto mong maging happy ending ang love story mo, mas makakabuti kung pagsisikapan mong hanapin ang tamang lalaki o babae na makakapagpasaya sa iyo, pero ang mas maganda, hayaan na lang natin ito na dumating sa ating buhay. Malay mo, nandyan lang pala sa tabi-tabi ang tamang lalaki o babae na para sa iyo na pwede mong makasama sa habang buhay.

- End -

* * *

**A/N: Okaaaayyy~! This is my tenth one-shot! Thank you sa mga nagbasa at magbabasa nito. My special mention lang po ako. Coleen Louella Dela Peret-unnie, baka naman madramahan ka na naman sa one-shot na ito. By the way, ang kanta po natin ngayon ay Clenching A Tight Fist by BEAST! Ito ang pinakafavorite ko sa lahat ng kanta ng BEAST na senti. Sorry at wala siyang music video but you should try to listen to it. Kamsahamnida and Arigatou Gozaimasu sa pagbabasa ng kwento ito. Sa uulitin? XD**

**~MoonlightAkatsuki29.**


End file.
